Remember Me
by BlackRosesRed4
Summary: The Capitol was about to bomb District 12 and Mayor Undersee was planning an escape. Madge, however, absolutely refuses to leave her District to die. She plans to try and get everyone out of the District safely, but she can't do it alone, and who better to help her than her old childhood crush, Gale Hawthorne? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Rated T because I'm paranoid :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey people! So this is my first story and I would absolutely LOVE some feedback J so please, please read and review! I promise to upload as often as possible!**

**FULL SUMMARY: ** _The Capitol was about to bomb District 12 and Mayor Undersee was planning an escape. Madge, however, absolutely refuses to leave her District to die. She plans to try and get everyone out of the District safely, but she can't do it alone, and who better to help her than her old childhood crush, Gale Hawthorne? As Madge and Gale work together to herd the citizens of District 12 to safety, new emotions grow between the two. What will happen to Gale when tragedy strikes? _**Story is a lot better than the summary, I promise_!_**

Now, on with the story! :)

* * *

My fingers were flying across the piano keys with a grace that only truly skilled pianists could achieve, creating a beautiful melody that floated throughout the house to every nook and cranny. Eyes closed and mind focused, I let my fingers move over the keys with the upmost concentration. The soft, intricate rhythm soothed my body and allowed myself to feel content, as though there wasn't a care in the world. Of course, that was never true. Not when the Capitol was corrupting our lives. Not when Katniss was fighting for her life again in the arena with Peeta, and there were destructive uprisings occurring here and there. But as the lullaby penetrated my mind, all of that faded until it was merely a blurry thought in the back of my mind. Why worry now when I had plenty of time to worry later? I thanked my lucky stars that my father had taken into consideration my love for music when buying the piano as my 15th birthday gift; for it was a wonderful distraction.

"Madge!" a deep, booming voice snapped me out of my trance. I jumped slightly and turned my head around, trying to identify where the voice was coming from. It called my name again, and I spotted my father in the doorway, heavily panting. I stood up quickly, his appearance truly startling me. Beads of sweat made his way down his flushed cheeks and forehead, as if he had run the whole way home from the Justice Building. His suit was tattered, tie crooked, and hair ruffled up.

"Father, you look terrible!" I told him, though I bit my tongue after realizing the disrespect in my tone. My father didn't notice at all, however, which was strange. He always scolded me for my lack of manners.

"Madge, darling, we need to leave," he panted, hurrying over and reaching out to grab my wrist. "Get outside, while I grab your mother."

The panic in his voice caused my heartbeat to pick up. He pulled me towards the doorway at a rapid pace. What was the matter with him?

"What's going on?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. He didn't say anything, so I yanked my arm out of his grip, stating that I wasn't going anywhere until I got an answer. He gave a frustrated sigh, annoyed by my stubbornness.

"Darling, we need to leave," he began, nearly trembling, "I just got word from an official in the Capitol. They're about to bomb District 12!"

His words didn't process correctly in my mind. Bomb District 12? Preposterous! Why would the Capitol do that? We were the poorest District, hardly a threat at all.

"Why would they do that?" I asked, obviously not understanding the reasoning behind the ridiculous news. My father looked annoyed, as if he didn't understand why I was being so frustrating.

"It's Everdeen," he told me, finally, "Snow finds that she's a threat, and wants to show her up. Please Madge, we have a chance to escape! I got a notification of the bombing ahead of time, we can get out of the District if we move fast!"

With that, he grabbed my wrist again and began pulling me towards the door.

"All I have to do is get your mother…."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Escape? Leave the District? While everyone else had to stay and die?

"Are you crazy?" I yelled at my father, jerking my hand away for the second time. He turned around, looking infuriated.

"Madge—"

"How could you possibly even think about leaving?" I continued, "While everyone else has to stay and die? That's a wretched thing to do! Just because we are higher-up in social status doesn't mean that we have the right to abandon our District to save our own necks!"

My father glared at me, as if he couldn't believe I was arguing with him over this.

"Madge, I'm doing what I can to protect my family! Now come on!" he growled, as he grabbed my arm again and forcefully dragged me through the open door and outside into the street.

* * *

**Okay! There's chapter one! I know it was short, and I'm sorry, but i have more exciting things planned for the next few chapters! I'm also really sorry if it sucked, I'll really try to do better as the story progresses! Please, please, _please _review so i can get some feedback on the story. Love it? Hate it? review! **

**Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So being the smart person that I am I forgot to put a disclaimer on my first chapter. So, in any case, if you believe that i own the Hunger Games, you are sadly mistaken... Okay so anyway, here's chapter 2. I tried to make it slightly longer. Soooo enjoy! **

* * *

The wind whipped through my cream-colored dress, causing it to float around my knees. My blond locks flew up into my face, obscuring my vision. When I finally pulled the curls aside, I saw that a sleek, black car was waiting by the curb complete with a driver. I struggled, but the attempt was futile. My father was determined to make me cooperate. The driver opened the back door of the car as soon as he saw my father and I exit the house.

"Father I'm not going—" I began to argue, but my father jerked me downwards and tried to get me into the backseat of the black car. I put up so much of a struggle that my father had to get the driver to help him push me inside. As soon as I lost my footing, they took the opportunity and shoved me through the doorway. Before I could even argue, the door shut and locked behind me. And there I was, laying on the floor of the vehicle, not believing what was happening. I quickly scrambled into a sitting position, catching a glimpse of my father's retreating back as he headed back into the house to retrieve my mother. I gave a defeated sigh and pulled myself from the floor up onto the smooth leather seat. How could my father do this? Abandon his people like that? I looked out the opposite window and I saw a mother and her child, walking through the street. The mother had a basket of break cradled in the crook of her arm, while she held onto her son's hand with the other. The child was laughing, his mother mimicking his grin. A sinking feeling made its way into my heart. These two would be dead within the hour, as well as every other family in District 12. How could anybody be so cruel as to massacre an entire District of people? I tore my eyes away from the mother and child before I had the urge to do something rash. It wasn't like me, feeling so much anger towards my father. I always obeyed him without question or hesitation. I was always the good little obedient daughter he always wanted. Noticing that I was stuck in the back of a car waiting to escape my home that was about to be bombed made me feel completely and utterly useless. So many people were about to lose their lives, and I couldn't do anything about it. I glanced out the window again, and a sudden rebellious feeling washed over me. I could do something about this! Perking up instantly, I thought about ways I could help. I would have to run around and knock on each door individually, telling people to get out. But where would they go? The Peacekeepers surly wouldn't let them on the train. I thought long and hard, and finally concluded that the only way to get these people out alive would be to send them to the Meadow and have them flee to the woods. Over a few months, I'd heard small bits of news from my father's private conversations about the possible existence of District 13. Maybe the citizens of 12 could find their way through the woods and to District 13, if it was out there somewhere. In any case, it would be better than dying here. I reviewed the plan in my head once more before springing to action. I climbed over the first row of seats until I was situated in the driver's seat. As I expected, the door was unlocked. Standing right outside the door was the driver himself, waiting for my father to return with my mother. I shoved the door open with as much force as I could muster, knocking the driver to the side. As soon as he was out of the way, I lunged out of the car and sprinted down the street, trying to put as much distance between myself and the house as possible. The frigid wind whipped around me and sliced at my face, but I didn't stop until I turned a few corners and made my way into a dark alley. Realizing what I had just done gave me a burst of pride, however it hardly lasted. After waiting a few short moments for me to catch my breath, I decided my next step. I would definitely need someone to help me round people up. Someone who was willing to help and wouldn't bolt at the first mention of a bombing. Someone who knew how to navigate the forest efficiently and would keep calm enough to take the lead. Only one eligible person entered my mind, and that person was Gale Hawthorne.

* * *

**A/N Okay so hopefully that didn't suck. Read and Review! Please... I'll give you a cookie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello my lovelies! here's chapter 3! Hopefully it's long enough, i'm really trying to expand it. Well, enjoy! **

**disclaimer: i do not own the Hunger Games. If i did, Finnick would have lived.**

**onto the story!**

* * *

I stood in the dark alleyway as long as I dared, trying to collect my bearings. Yes, Gale would be the ideal person to entrust in this situation, but I hardly believed he would be thrilled to help me. As much as I have always admired him, he never did take a liking to me. Quite the opposite, in fact. He despised me. After secretly crushing on him for years, I had once considered admitting my feelings to him. However, seeing him spend so much time with Katniss, how much he protected her and laughed with her, seeing the sparkle in his deep grey eyes when he looked at her, and noticing the scathing looks he always sent in my direction made it obvious that he wanted nothing to do with me. So, I dropped all notions and fantasies of him ever reciprocating my feelings, though it did take a while to get over my profound and pitiful schoolgirl crush. Even thinking back on how stupid and naïve I had been made me cringe. The days for silly fantasies and dreams of what could never be where over, and it was time for me to put all of that behind me. Like it or not, Gale was going to help me. And if he didn't want to, then by all means I would gladly use force to persuade him. Not wanting to waste any more time than I already had, I sprinted out of the alley and into the streets of District 12. Gladly, I knew where Gale's house was after my years of foolish stalking. Who knew it could ever come in handy. On the way there, I warned people who were out and about that there would be a bombing in the District and that they should collect their necessary belongings and flee to the Meadow to await further instruction. As expected, there were some that didn't believe me. They scoffed and rolled their eyes as if I was only a mere child with an over extensive imagination. Thankfully, a fair few listened and followed my instructions immediately. I figured that since I was the Mayor's daughter, they would think that I would know a suitable amount of important information from the Capitol. Finally my social status is put to good use.

As I reached The Seam, I instantly began to see a change in scenery. The hustle and bustle of the main square was replaced with the dingy, grey, coal-dust covered shacks and dirt roads. The Seam had always made me appreciate what I had in life, but it also filled me with envy in a twisted way. Sure, these people were poor and hungry, but they had families. Real, caring families. They looked after one another, and they knew the true meaning of hard work. They also never took anything for granted, not like my snobby merchant friends and neighbors. To them, what they had wasn't good enough and the living in The Seam was a pitiful outlook on life. It truly disgusted me. As I neared Gale's house, my heart rate because significantly abnormal. I had to admit that I was curious as to how this would play out. I didn't even care about the disgusted look he was bound to give me when he sees me at his doorstep, or the cold, emotionless tone he will speak to me in. No, I didn't care one bit. All I cared about was saving as many people that I possibly could before District 12 was destroyed. I had time to deal with my personal problems and feelings later. I leapt onto his front step and pounded on the door frantically, attempting to catch my breath in the process. I had a painful cramp in my side, but I ignored the discomfort. I heard the doorknob turn and my heart sped up as the door swung open, revealing a very curious looking Gale Hawthorn. My breath hitched in my throat at his sudden appearance. His dark hair was disheveled and his grey eyes searched me, surprise clearly etched in his features. The surprised expression faded immediately and was replaced by the predicted cold and emotionless one.

"Madge?" he asked in disbelief, looking extremely annoyed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I stared at him foolishly, trying to find the words to say. I hadn't seen him in quite a while, as he hardly made an appearance in town anymore now that Katniss was gone again. I couldn't help the jolt in the pit of my stomach now that I was standing in his presence. He was so close…

"Well?" he snapped, fazing me out of my thoughts. I mentally slapped myself for gaping like an idiot. I wasn't here to dwell on my lost feelings for this boy who clearly did not give two craps about me.

"Gale, I need your help," I said, making it sound more like a command than a suggestion. Curiosity made its way into his eyes, but it faded quickly.

"And why should I help _you_?" he challenged. I couldn't help but notice the frustration building inside of me. I could tell that helping me was the last thing on the planet that he would be willing to do.

"It's not a question of 'should' you help me," I responded, narrowing my eyes. "You _will_ help me."

Gale glared at me with such hatred that I nearly flinched.

"Who gave you the right to come over here and demand help from people?" he asked, his voice rising.

"I gave myself the right!" I shot back, mentally praising myself for the surprised look on his face when I retaliated.

"This better be pretty damn important, Undersee," he growled, "Because I have half a mind to just slam this door shut right now and save myself from hearing your pitiful excuse of a problem."

My anger had officially reached its boiling point. He was so disrespectful to me, all because I was a merchant child. It's not like I could help it. If only he would have got to know me when he had the chance, he would have realized that I wasn't like the others at all! I hated, really hated, the way he treated me as some ignorant fool. As if I didn't know how the world worked.

"Shove it, Gale!" I shouted, completely infuriated. "My 'pitiful excuse of a problem' is that the Capitol is about to bomb District 12 and everyone in it!"

* * *

**Dun dun dun dunnnnnnn. Haha, so hopefully that was okay. I know that Gale seems pretty ignorant right now, but i promise that will change, so no worries all you Gale-lovers. I'm trying to make Madge a strong-willed character. I figured its what she deserves since she basically sparked the rebellion. I think Katniss gets way too much credit. Anyway, love it? hate it? review please! Seriously, i appreciate any reviews that i get!**

**until next time!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! okay don't kill me, i know i haven't updated in a while. But, as old and annoying this excuse is, i was pretty busy this past week. BUT I'm here now and i shall present chapter 4 to you lovely readers. **

****Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own the Hunger Games. *sigh***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**MADGE POV:**

Gale's expression morphed instantly from fury to disbelief. I could tell he didn't believe me at first, but a sudden expression of desperation crossed over his features, clouding his eyes. I guess he came to the conclusion that I wasn't lying. I mean, what reason would I have to lie to him? And about something this serious?

"Where did you hear that?" he asked in a low growl, still a bit wary. I rolled my eyes. What does it matter where I heard it? Thousands of people were about to die and we had to get moving!

"We can talk about that later. Right now we need to evacuate as many people as we can before the airships start arriving!" I said, trying to make him understand that we were pressed for time. Gale just stood in his doorway in utter disbelief as frustration began to build up inside me yet again.

"Look, Gale," I began, glaring at him straight in the eyes, "I came to you because you're the only person I know that can take these situations seriously. I know you despise me for whatever reason, but we need to push that aside right now and work together to start evacuating citizens to the Meadow. This District is going to be destroyed within the hour and it's a fatal mistake to keep wasting time. I'm doing this with or without your help, but I figured we would get more people out safely with two of us. Not to mention that I've wasted a good 10 minutes coming to find you."

Something shifted in Gale's eyes, as if his hatred for me was dwindling down a notch. I nearly slapped myself in the face for feeling that stupid flutter in the pit of my stomach that I used to feel years ago when I was infatuated by his very presence. Why was I getting this feeling now? I had long since gotten over him, seeing as he obviously could hardly stand being within five yards of me. After all, it certainly wasn't the time to be even thinking about such things. Ignoring my ridiculous thoughts, I snapped back to reality.

"Alright, I'll help you," Gale muttered, shaking his head, as if he simply couldn't believe that he would ever be saying those words to me. Relief flooded through me knowing that Gale shoved aside his stubborn personality and now more lives would be preserved. I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth, but I swallowed and forced my face to stay impassive, as if I couldn't believe it took him this long to decide to help.

"I thought so," I countered, keeping my voice leveled, "Well seeing as we just spoiled a good amount of precious time, we need to _hurry_."

Gale glared at me rolled his eyes muttering an "I know that" and inching back into his house. For a moment I thought I had overdone it and that he was going to slam the door in my face, but he turned back around and looked me directly in the eyes.

"I'll get my family moving as fast as I can. You go around back to your side of town and get everyone out over there. I'll go around over here on this side and get the people around here moving. I know a guy, Bristol, who we can send over to the Meadow to start leading people into the woods. Once we're both done with the two sides of town we'll meet in the middle and join them. Hopefully we'll have enough time," Gale explained simply before turning on his heel and proceeding into his house. The plan made sense, though I was reluctant to going back over to the Merchant side of town in fear that my parents would find me and drag me away. Pushing that thought out of my mind, I turned and raced back through the Seam and to the Town Square, shouting at any civilians that I passed. Though I tried to concentrate on the task at hand, Gale's words weaved their way in and out of my frantic thoughts.

_We'll meet in the middle and join them._ This particular line had me thinking the most. Why would he want to wait for me in the middle when he could escape as soon as he was through warning civilians from the Seam? Was it possible that he wanted to make sure I was okay? I scoffed at the thought. Yeah, right. He probably just wanted to make sure that I had finished warning everyone that was within my designated region. The idea that he wanted to meet back up with me gave my stomach a jolt, sparking a bit of hope in the back of my mind. As quick as it had come, I doused the spark of hope with my own shower of doubt. It was such an absurd thought. Despite that I had fallen for him so hard in the past, I continued to convince myself that I was completely over him. He was a total jerk who despised my very being. Though one part of my brain was convinced that I indeed had no left over feelings for Gale Hawthorn, a small sliver of my mind seemed to still harbor thoughts and hopes of what could have been. Or what could possibly be. Groaning in frustration at my own internal conflict, I forcibly shut away my thoughts and focused on the dire situation that I was handed with, sincerely hoping that we would succeed and get the majority of people out of the District unscathed.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Not too terrible i hope! I know it was on the short side but i promise you the next chapter will be a lot longer because i have a lot planned for it! Also, i want to know if i should do some of the story in Gale's POV, so if you could please comment or PM me with a suggestion if i should or not. Please, Please, _PLEASE_ review! I honestly want to know how I'm doing with this story and it gives me the motivation to continue it! Thank you to the people who already reviewed, i literally love you. **

**Until next chaper!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
